


That is a Real Teenage Dream

by PineBapple



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, daddy!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineBapple/pseuds/PineBapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is talking to his daughter about what he think music is really about, And how he and Kurt met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That is a Real Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this last summer and posted it on Fanfiction.net  
> So I'm posting it here as well to see  
> Hope you like it :D

“You think I’m pretty without any makeup on, you think I’m funny when when I…”

“DAAAAAD”

Blaine immediately stopped playing. “Yes? Is something wrong honey?” he looked over at his daughter Sophia a little worried for the sudden interruption; she usually loved it when he played his guitar.

“Why do you have to sing that song? It’s sooo old. I wanna hear a new song” the 6 year old whined and looked up at Blaine with big poppy eyes.

“I thought you liked this song?” he answered a little hurt. Sophia just rolled her eyes and looked at him like he didn’t understand anything she said “I do like it, like sometimes, but not all the time, and mrs. Brown says that Katy Perry Isn’t real music because there is no feeling in her songs they are just words” she said with her arms crossed like she was teaching Blaine a lesson.

Blaine just starred at her “so, you are telling me that mrs. Brown, your music teacher, think that… what?” he shook his head in disbelief. “Ok listen to me sweetheart. Your music teacher obviously doesn’t know what she is doing so I’ll give you a small lesson”

Sophia broke into an excited smile and practically jumped up in Blaine’s lap, and looked up at him with huge eyes, ready to suck in all the experience she knew her dad had.

“Ok, first of all Katy Perry Might be old but some songs will never get old” Blaine said and chuckled lightly at the confused face his daughter gave him. “Second, it’s not only about what feelings an artist put into a song, it’s also what feelings you put into it” Sophia still looked confused so Blaine decided to try something else.

“Did I ever tell you how I met papa?” he asked, and continued when Sophia shook her head “when I was in high school my favourite song was Teenage Dream, and I was really happy because I had convinced my friends to sing it with me in front of the other students. But that day a new boy showed up at the school right before the performance, and he seemed nice so I took him with me to see us perform”.

“That was papa?” Blaine smiled at Sophia’s big awestruck eyes.

“Yes that was papa, I couldn’t stop looking at him when I sang Teenage Dream, and ever since that day I’ve been thinking about him whenever I’m singing it or just listening to it. So that is why I don’t care what Katy Perry was thinking when she wrote the song, back when I was a teenager. Ever since I sang it to your papa I’ve felt like I was living a dream, and that makes it my Teenage Dream” Blaine finished, proud of his little speech.

Sophia was still looking at him with big eyes “aww, that’s just like a princess movie but with more princes. I just have one question”

Blaine chuckled at the resemblance “what is it honey?” he smiled adoringly at her. “If you were a teenager when she wrote that song, you must be like at least 100 years old?”


End file.
